Fleurette (Return of Hallelujah)
Fleurette (Agata Flori) is a minor villain in the 1972 spaghetti western, "Return of Hallelujah". Fleurette is first shown riding in a stagecoach while disguised as a Scottish man. She uses a cabin warmer to smoke her two other passengers out to where they pass out. After this is done, she proceeds to rob them of their jewels and also a small statue, that she knows nothing about. After jumping out of the stagecoach, she is spied stripping out of her disguise into a lacy lingergie. After discovering the statue, she decides to hide the jewels inside a trap door at the base of the statue. However, the statue is stolen from her by some common thiefs. Fleurette meets up with her partner, Archie (Lincoln Tate), who informs her that the statue is a lost Aztec idol, and is a powerful symbol that the local indian tribes are very interested in obtaining. After arriving in town, Fleurette begs some money to go to the pawn shop to purchase a new dress. While there, she sees the Aztec statue which the owner has just recently purchased from the common thiefs. While telling Archie that she saw the statue in the pawn shop, she tells him all they need to do is go there at night and steal the jewels back. Unfortunately, their conversation is overheard by Hallelujah (George Hilton), who has been hired by an incompetent Mexican revolutionary (Roberto Camardiel) to recover the Aztec idol. Selfishly, Archie decides to double cross Fleurette and take the jewels for himself. As a result, he ties Fleurette up on the bed while wearing only her lingerie. Next we see Hallelujah sneak into Fleurette's room. Rather than untie her, he tightens the ropes and leaves. Next we see Archie at the pawn shop where he is looking for the statue. However, Hallelujah is there along with a notorious local gang. They are all looking for the statue. While each of them try to get away, Fleurette arrives and steals the statue from Hallelujah's coat and takes off. However, she is caught heading out the window, knocked out, and thrown over the backside of a horse and kidnapped by the gang. Fleurette is nearly branded with a hot poker to make her talk. However, instead she is gagged and tied up to a chair while they try to figure out how to get control of the situation. Hallelujah and Archie decide to team up, recover the statue and Fleurette and split the loot including the jewels. They arrive at the hideout of the gang where Fleurette has been tied to a chair. At the end of the film, Hallelujah, Archie, and Fleurette are riding in a stagecoach. Fleurette uses her original trick of lighting the foot warmer and trying to smoke her partners into unconsciousness. However, they realize her plan, and the film ends with both men spanking Fleurette, while her head is hanging out of the coach. Trivia *Agata Flori appeared as Mildred in the 1967 movie, "O.K. Connery"/"Operation Kid Brother". *Agata Flori appeared as Sister Anna Lee in the 1971 spaghetti western, "Guns For Dollars", also known as "They Call Me Hallelujah". Gallery screenshot_5405.png screenshot_5406.png screenshot_53397.jpg screenshot_5407.png screenshot_5408.png screenshot_5409.png screenshot_53390.jpg screenshot_53389.jpg screenshot_5410.png screenshot_5411.png screenshot_53392.jpg screenshot_53395.jpg screenshot_5412.png screenshot_53393.jpg screenshot_53394.jpg screenshot_5413.png screenshot_5422.png screenshot_5423.png screenshot_5424.png screenshot_5425.png screenshot_53396.jpg screenshot_5414.png screenshot_5415.png screenshot_5416.png screenshot_5417.png screenshot_5418.png screenshot_5419.png screenshot_5420.png screenshot_5421.png Category:1970s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Garter Belt Category:Gagged Category:Horsewoman Category:Humiliated Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Robber Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Fate: Humiliated